


Wishes & Wine

by GetFighted



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drunk Sex, Multi, No M/M sadly, Smut, Threesome, m/f/m
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 13:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11185878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetFighted/pseuds/GetFighted
Summary: Soon, the two bottles of wine James procured turned into one, and that one bottle turned into nothing but remnants in their glasses. Liquid courage was running hot through Lily’s veins, and she found herself lightly striding towards Sirius, who raised two interested eyebrows at her. Perhaps he had expected her to start with James.





	Wishes & Wine

**Author's Note:**

> Smut Club writing prompt didn't allow for man on man action. I could have cried. So here is what will likely be the only female smut fic I ever write. Hahaha

“Are you sure about this, Lil’?”

She sipped from her wine glass before taking in a shaky breath and exhaling. “James, if you keep asking, I’m going to back out. So just take it while I’m still agreeing, yeah?” 

James planted a quick kiss on his wife’s forehead and sauntered into the kitchen. “We’ll need more wine, I think.” 

Lily nodded, mainly to herself, and lifted her glass to gulp the remaining liquid. Her stomach felt tight in anticipation and the situation was so silly, it was practically laughable. She chuckled softly to herself, running a lazy finger along the rim of her glass.

“What’s so funny over there?”

Lily looked up to meet Sirius’ gaze from across the room. He had an eyebrow raised at her, and that goofy grin she had come accustomed to, sitting kindly on his lips. 

“Oh, nothing,” she replied with a smile, one that must have been too weak for Sirius’ liking. 

“Y’know we don’t have to do th-”

“I told you two to stop that!” she laughed, and Sirius just pursed his lips together with a chuckle as if to say ‘okay’. 

Soon, the two bottles of wine James procured turned into one, and that one bottle turned into nothing but remnants in their glasses. Liquid courage was running hot through Lily’s veins, and she found herself lightly striding towards Sirius, who raised two interested eyebrows at her. Perhaps he had expected her to start with James. 

She sat facing him, straddling his lap. She glanced over at James, whose lusty eyes were fixated on her. She turned back to Sirius and looked him over before locking her eyes on his. Before she could get closer, a low needy growl rumbled out of him and his mouth crashed into hers, hungry and desperate. She suppressed the shock and fell into his touch, both hands snaking into his hair to brace herself from the force. She could feel him harden quickly beneath her, pleased at how easily she was able to awake him. She grinded gently on him, feeling his accepting moan tickle her lips. 

She parted from him, a breathless sigh escaping her, and peered back over at James at the other end of the sofa. He had one hand laid on his chest and the other rubbing beneath his pants. She had fucked her husband many times throughout their marriage, but a newly lit fire burned in her as she realized her darling James was fully prepared to get off as he watched her ravage his best mate. 

She removed herself from Sirius’ lap - who gave a small noise of displeasure - and kneeled between James’ legs. James pulled his cock from the top of his undone pants. He was hard and Lily knew what to do. She traced her tongue along his shaft and James let out a breathe as if he had been holding it. Her tongue was warm and wet against his sensitive skin and he revelled in the sensation. 

Lily ghosted a light breath over the tip, hovering for a moment, allowing the anticipation to build in the pit of James’ stomach, before she took him into her mouth and moved up and down, slowly. She could feel Sirius behind her, his hands travelling over her shoulders and down her chest. 

Lily quickened her pace as Sirius fumbled with the buttons on her shirt. With an exasperated sigh, Sirius ripped the shirt open, mumbling a quick “I’ll repair it later” as he glided in off her body. She retracted from James, sitting back on her knees and for a brief moment she felt so exposed. But she didn’t have much time to feel odd, as Sirius guided her to her feet and his hands were exploring her bare chest. She leaned backwards into him as those same hands worked their way down. 

It wasn’t long before all three friends were stripped of their clothes, and they had become somewhat of a tangle together. Eager hands were roaming and lustful eyes were picking apart every inch of body that was there for them. For the moment, they didn’t feel like friends at all. 

“So which one of you strapping lads is going to fuck me?” 

The words felt strange rolling off her tongue, but they sent a jolt of electricity through her. Before either Sirius or James could respond, Lily pushed James back down to the couch, resuming her spot between his knees. She glanced over her shoulder at Sirius and without speaking a word, Sirius lined himself up, and with one swift and skilled motion, he slipped inside of her. Lily instantly let out a breathy moan and pushed back into him, holding them still for a moment as he remained buried deep inside of her. 

A rough hand from Sirius was at the back of her head, pushing her toward her husband’s hard cock in front of her, and once again she took her familiar husband into her mouth. Sirius was rocking behind her, a pace that quickened with each heated grunt he mustered. Skin was hitting skin it never should have, but it felt so right to Lily. 

James’ eyes were locked ahead, taking in the lust-filled scene before him. Such a good idea, he thought. His chest was rising and falling sporadically as Lily worked her mouth, and he could feel the familiar build-up happening in his groin. 

Sirius thrusted hard into Lily and she hummed around James in agreement. And that was all it took. James shuddered involuntarily as he came, jerking his hips upwards and further into Lily who graciously took all he had to offer. 

As soon as Lily was free of pleasing James, Sirius wrapped a strong hand in her hair and pulled. Her head tilted back and she moaned loudly at the sensation as he pounded into her. It was hard, and it was fast, and she lost herself in the heat, letting her eyes fall shut as she focused on nothing but the pleasure. 

The pace became jagged and Sirius’ breathing was heavy and broken. Lily could feel her own breathing start to quicken and there was a knot of tension building in her abdomen. With one final strangled, breathy moan, it exploded inside of her and she trembled, her body struggling to hold herself up as her orgasm rocked and pulsed through her. 

“Ah, fuck...,” Sirius muttered as he stuttered a few more thrusts into Lily before burying inside of her, his own orgasm only mere seconds behind. 

For a moment the two of them were still against each other, and the only sound in the room to be heard was the sound of normal breathing finding its way back to the trio. 

James leaned forward and planted a kiss on Lily’s forehead. “You, my dear, are perfect.” 

She chuckled as she stood, running a lazy hand through his dishevelled hair. “You too, love. Even this silly mop of hair of yours. I hope our future children look just like you.”


End file.
